The Nicest Thing I've Ever Seen
by cr0wznest
Summary: Heya. One-shot. They've been best friends for only three months and Naya can already feel something between them.


_**A/N: **I'm not sure what's wrong with me. But this just happened. Just a random one-shot. I struggled with the ending, mostly because I SHIP HEYA SO DAMN HARD. Anyway, enjoy :) _

* * *

><p>I had pulled up just after four in the afternoon. There was a distinct fresh smell in the air surrounding the neighbourhood. The aroma stretched along the entirety of the street, symbolising you and your childhood. There is an army of cars parked outside, which makes me even more nervous. This is the first time I'm going to be surrounded by your friends and parents, whom you've spoken highly of before. Ofcourse there is <em>him <em>aswell, who I believe is holding you back. I'd never say that however; we've only known eachother several months now.

I notice the front door open and several people step out to enjoy the sun. You're one of them. I lock my car and walk around it towards your front lawn.

"Heather," I say some what nervously, but manage to capture your attention. You turn my way, ignoring whatever banter one of your old dancer friends was saying.

"I thought you wouldn't make it," You say, gliding towards me in such a ballet like fashion that I have to catch my breath and remind myself that a hug involves four arms.

"You didn't want me to come!" I fain shock which earns me one of your genuine, charismatic chuckles. You place your hand over your mouth and shake your head. All I see are your eyes and the distinct spider webs sprouting from them when you smile so big. The hand by your side suddenly grabs mine and you whisk me inside.

We're instantly immersed in a sea of bodies and noise - either from the stereo or from the people. I see why you love these people now. They seem so relaxed and in touch with life and who they are. Some are flaunting their ability to shake their body on the dance floor, while others crack open a bottle and take refuge on the deck chairs outside.

"Beer?" I hear you the first time but make you ask again. You step a little closer to me, cupping your hand over one side of your mouth and letting your breath hit my ear. "Beer?" You whisper again.

I turn my head to you and nod. I seem to be the only one suffering from a heart attack because of the closeness between our faces at this point. I swear I see your eyes travel to my lips, but your innocence over shadows any hidden meaning that could be there. I follow you to the kitchen, where your mother is fixing up a fruit platter.

"Naya, so good to finally meet you." I'm surprised that she even notices me without my hair slicked back into that death tight pony tail and that barely there Cheerios uniform. You wink at me when you see me discreetly check in your direction. I look back to your mother and my first instinct is to hug her.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Morris, Heather's been saying all good things about you," I say, earning a giggle from both women. Your mother blushes slightly and I can tell how much you're alike. A bright red tint covers her nose, even flooding along her cheeks to her ears.

You hand me a cold beer and I nod in thanks. We leave your mother to finish up with the fruit platter and you lead me outside. I'm surprised to see people half naked walking around so calmly. Then I notice behind the flock of bodies, a large swimming pool.

"Want to go in?" I look to see a cheeky grin on your face, like you were planning to throw me in regardless if I agreed or not. But you know I wouldn't like it, so you ask first as if that was your intention all along.

"Sure," I say, half squinting to see the amount of people splashing around in there.

"Babe." The deep voice pulls my attention towards the man wrapping his arms around you. It's _him_, the man you've spoken to me about probably three times since we've met. Whenever we were together, conversation would either be on the show, the cast, or crew. The world outside the studio didn't really matter to us it seemed. But obviously, just because they don't matter, doesn't mean they don't exist.

You seem so comfortable in this world, in his arms. As much as I'd love to be able to hold you like that, the words won't ever leave my mouth.

"Hey honey, this is Naya, she plays my bestie on Glee," You say, adding emphasis to the word bestie. I'd always laugh when you did that. But feel hurt at the same time because I know girlfriend would sound so much better.

"Cool, nice to meet you," He says, holding out his hand as though I'm a fellow softball player or whatever he plays. I shake his hand reluctantly, but do my best to hold my smile. You kiss his cheek and I turn away instantly. I pretend to admire a tall plant beside me with no interesting qualities what so ever. I feel fingers tangle between mine and see your cheeky smile return. You lead me through the lounge, the hall and upstairs to your bedroom. It's simple, clean and as I place my butt on the bed I'm completely taken over by warmth and comfort.

"Your bed is amazing, oh my god," I lay back, letting my head hit the mattress with a thud. I can hear you softly giggle, while you go through a draw beside your desk. You pull out two towels, throwing one at me and not caring if it falls onto my face - which is doesn't. It hits my stomach and I fain hurt. You shake your head at me and whisper, "Wimp."

I hop off the bed and let the towel hang around my shoulders. I'm ready to leave when I turn around and am met with you removing your dress. The tie at the back proves to be difficult to untie but if I had helped you I would probably faint from being that close. I don't drop my gaze however. My eyes trail a hot line down the contours of your back and your lean legs which seem to go on for days. I watch as your fingertips graze your shoulders, sliding under the straps and gliding them down your arms. You're facing me, but your heads down and I should be in fear of getting caught leering but for some reason I'm not.

When the dress falls to the floor, you kick it towards the bed and readjust the straps on your bikini. I'm still staring, unable to fight the urge to kiss every inch of your body. I'm about to step closer when you finally look up and meet my gaze. I can't read what you're thinking. You're just returning my stare. I should feel ashamed but I don't. I should feel nervous but I feel completely comfortable.

Your lips begin to pinch together and lines on your forehead form immediately after. I'm sure you know that I had been been staring at you while you undressed, but the silence in the room tells me that you don't mind. You walk towards me and when you're about ten inches away, you turn and open the door. I didn't realise how fast my heart was beating until you didn't even look me in the eyes. You just whispered, "C'mon." I could literally hear the thumping as you left me alone. I didn't follow right away incase I was in danger of getting caught leering at your ass as you descend the stairs.

When I finally enter the backyard, you're wrapped up in his arms again. He's swaying you from side to side but I can't help to think you're leading. I chuckle at the thought and make my way to the less crowded side of the pool. I slip out of my sandles and lay my towel out on the grass. I step to the edge of the pool, glide my dress up and over my head, then look directly at you. You had been staring at me aswell. Your expression is still unreadable. It's hard to tell if you're challenging me or not. Maybe this is all a game. You'll probably be giggling and asking me for a piggy back ride in a few minutes.

I step closer towards the edge of the pool, my eyes still locked with yours. I swear I see a tear glistening on your cheek as my body hits the water.

...

You mentioned in the invitation that this lunch at your parents home would not only be just that. We'd be heading off to the river nearby just after sunset to drink some cocoa and walk off the champagne. No one else from the cast was invited, so I felt privileged, but also lost. I hadn't kept in contact with old friends like you seem to have. That's one of a million things I love about you. You give to everyone, never leaving anyone to feel unwanted. Right now however, as we wander down several streets as a group, I feel uneasy. I didn't know what your look in your bedroom meant, but I wasn't going to pry.

On set we'd be so touchy feely and cuddle all the time. Now we're given a new environment and your five metres ahead of me with your boyfriend. Where do I stand now? Can I still stroke your hair while you graze the pads of your fingers along my leg and thigh? It's too much for this environment, but not enough for when we're on set. I can't read you today, tonight.

We finally make it to the river and set up some blankets by a large tree. We're still able to see the stars because of the awkward branches hanging in the opposite direction. You're sitting at a bench with another friend, with your boyfriend on the other side. I sit by your friend, not knowing whether to introduce myself or whether you're going to take that role.

"Naya, the stars are that way." Your voice startles me. I hadn't realised I had been staring again. You send me a tight lipped smile, acting completely oblivious to the fact you've caught me twice now. Your boyfriend stands up and you let him leave. Your friend is still between us, but she seems caught up in watching the people in front of us dance to their own beat. They're loud, so you lean forward and I do the same.

"Are you glad you came?" You whisper loudly.

I nod far to quickly. "Yeah, yes." My tone is wavering and you notice, but don't mention anything. Before I know it, you're lips are touching my skin. My forehead is buzzing and I feel as though if we were to kiss properly that I could die.

Heaven, I believe at this moment, sounds like a very interesting place. Because I lean forward just enough to feel your breath against my lips. Your giggle fills my ears and I'm about to smile. To my disappointment you've pulled back, acting as though we'd been joking around.

"Nay, you're my best friend," You say, with a teasing but firm tone. I don't know if you're trying to reassure yourself that or if you really want nothing more from me. I don't like this new environment at all. I smile awkwardly, miserably failing to hide my flushed cheeks. The person in between us hops off the bench suddenly and the words you said 14 seconds ago hit me, hard.

My hands grip hard on the edge of the bench as I face forward, seemingly staring at nothing. My vision is becoming blurry but I can't cry here; it wouldn't be fair on either of us. I don't even notice your giggling fade and a very uncomfortable silence wash over us. Apart from the people in front of us singing loudly, I can't hear anything clearly. You notice this and move closer beside me. "Why were you staring at me like that in my bedroom?"

"Why were you staring back as though you liked it?" The worlds tumbled out before I could contain them. I heard your breath hitch. The truth is I didn't even know if the look you had was bashfulness or fear or confusion. I didn't know if you liked me staring at you or not, but the sound of your cracked words tell me I was correct.

"I-I was just wondering why," You reply, barely able to keep your voice above a whisper.

She didn't even realise that there were so many reasons why. I had stared at her like that so many times before, but was in control enough to turn away before she noticed. She didn't know how much I adored her, inside and out. She may have been in denial this whole time. Naive to think that her best friend would ever stare at her in that way. Maybe she knew all along that I was staring longer than I should have been but didn't mention a word.

"You're-"

She shifts closer and I feel a tear drop hit my left cheek and slide down. She only notices when I reach up to wipe it away. That's when she tugs on the jacket I had left in the boot of my car, forcing me to look at her. When I do, she's crying as well. I wouldn't tell her what she does to me. I can't risk our friendship.

"You're the-" I choke back a sob. Why the hell am I crying so much? I don't know why she hasn't asked to go somewhere more private. Maybe she's forgotten that we're surrounded by people who could possibly catch us both sobbing at any moment.

"You're the nicest thing I've ever seen."

That's not revealing a lot. But by the look in her eyes, she seems to convey everything I'm holding back from that one sentence.

"We're b-bestfriends," She states again, still holding my gaze. I know she's holding something back as well so I place a hand on her knee urging her to continue. "T-Taylor doesn't look at me l-like that anymore. I really liked being looked at like I was something special. Like I m-meant something to someone."

"What if I say I want you, what would you say?"

"Naya..."

"Please," I whimper. I wish I hadn't said anything. I'm sounding so weak now.

"Some people are just meant to be," I hear her sigh heavily, before resting her forehead on my shoulder. I can smell her perfume, her shampoo. "But they don't always end up together."

I'd much rather have had her say, "Let's just be friends," rather than what she did. I can't even cry because I'm so torn. Torn between fighting for her or accepting the fact I'll never have her the way he does.

"You're the best person in the world," She adds. It's enough, it really is. I'd rather have her think of me as the best person she's ever met than not have her at all.

My eyes hurts, so I rub them as hard as I can. When I remove my hands you're no longer next to me. Your friends have grabbed you and forced you to join in on their dancing. Your boyfriend is off by the river throwing stones in with some of the guys. My eyes are completely dry now and I can even feel myself smiling while watching how fast you went from crying on my shoulder to laughing along with your friends.

I'm on this bench, alone. I watch you from a distance, because I can. You know now. You know that I stare because I want all of you and I know that you like it. Maybe one day you'll let me have you entirely.

Even if I can't touch you like I want to, you're still nice to look at.


End file.
